swse_omnibusfandomcom-20200214-history
Detection
Some detection devices augment a character’s natural ability to perceive its environment (for example, macrobinoculars), providing a bonus or reducing penalties on Perception checks. Others use sensors to scan their surroundings beyond the normal visual and audible range. Employing the same technology used for protocol droids, the new ambient aural amplifiers can pick out sounds, analyze them, and amplify only the sounds that are likely to be useful. these devices draw power from the body heat of any warm-blooded creature that wears them, giving the amplifiers an effectively unlimited operation time. (Cold-blodded species can power the devices by placing them on a warm surface or piece of gear.0 The result is a +5 equipment bonus to Perception checks to eavesdrop or hear distant or ambient noises.}} Knights of the Old Republic|page=73|cost=2,000 credits|weight=0.5 kg|text=The aural amplifier is a device worn on the head, allowing the wearer to hear from a great distance. By amplifying sound waves originating from the direction of the wearer’s interest while damening ambient noise, the aural amplifier grants the wearer a +5 equipment bonus on Perception checks to eavsdrop. An aural amplifier cannot be worn at the same time as armor with a helmet or any other device worn on the head.}} In addition, the communication scanner functions as a recording unit for the transmissions that it intercepts.}} Knights of the Old Republic|page=73|cost=1,000 credits|weight=0.5 kg|text=Resembling a pair of goggles, the demolitions sensor can detect both the explosives and triggering mechanisms of mines, grenades, and other explosive devices, highlighting them in the wearer’s vision. the demolitions sensor grants the wearer a +5 equipment bonus on Perception checks made to find mines and other planted explosives. A demolitions sensor cannot be worn at the same time as armor with a helmet or any other device worn on the head.}} Saga Edition Core Rules|page=136|cost=1,000 credits|weight=1 kg|text=This device magnifies distant objects in most lighting conditions. An internal display provides data on range, relative and true azimuths, and elevation. Viewing options include zoom and wide-vision observation. Electrobinoculars also feature radiation sensors and a nightvision mode that grants darkvision out to the user’s normal range of sight. Electrobinoculars reduce the range penalty on Perception checks to −1 (instead of −5) for every 10 squares of distance.}} Saga Edition Core Rules|page=136|cost=25 credits|weight=2 kg|text=A hand-held light source larger than a glow rod, the fusion lantern produces light and heat. The light spreads out from the lantern, producing illumination in a 6-square radius.}} Saga Edition Core Rules|page=136|cost=10 credits|weight=1 kg|text=A glow rod is a portable illumination device that projects a beam of light up to 6 squares.}} Knights of the Old Republic|page=74|cost=2,500 credits|weight=0.5 kg|text=The motion sensing viszor tracks movement and highlights moving objects with color-coded warnings. This allows the wearer to see moving enemies with ease, even those attempting to be stealthy. The wearer of this visor gains a +5 equipment bonus to Perception checks against targets that have moved at least one square since the end of the wearer’s last turn. However, a motion sensing visor can be disorienting, especially in the heat of combat, and a character must spend two additional swift actions to use the recover action when attempting to move up the condition track. A motion sensing visor cannot be worn at the same time as armor with a helmet or any other device worn on the head.}} Knights of the Old Republic|page=74|cost=3,500 credits|weight=0.5 kg|text=Developed in response to both Sith and Jedi using the Force to manipulate soldiers and scurity personnel, the neural band reinforcs various synapses throughout the brain and provides alternate conduits for electrical impluses withtin the mind, making the wearer’s thought difficult to affect. Neural bands grant their wearers a +2 equipment bonus to Will Defense, but lower the wearer’s damage threshold by −2. A neural band cannot be worn at the same time as armor with a helmet or any other device worn on the head.}} A proximity flare can be used as a makeshift weapon when it is aimed horizontally instead of vertically. The proximity flare can shoot only in a straight line, determined when it is placed. The flare makes a +2 attack roll against the first target that it contacts, dealing 3d6 points of fire damage. If used in this way, the proximity flare sputters out after the attack and provides no additional illunination.}} Recording Unit Audio Recorder Holo Recorder Video Recorder Saga Edition Core Rules|page=136}} Saga Edition Core Rules|page=136|cost=1,500 credits|weight=9 kg|text=A portable scanning device, the sensor pack is a bulky rectangle featuring a variety of dials and switches, a readout display, and a scanning dish. It provides general details on comm signals, life forms, and hazards within 1 kilometer. Operating a sensor pack requires a standard action and grants a +5 circumstance bonus on your Perception checks until the end of your next turn.}} A spy bug functions as a holorecorder unit. A spy bug registers as a life form on sensors, not as an electronic device.}} Knights of the Old Republic|page=74|cost=5,000 credits|weight=0.2 kg|text=A small an onobtrusive device worn on the belt, the stealth field generator emits a sound-dampening field around the wearer that make sneaking up on an opponent easier. Additionally, the stealth field generator uses technology similar to that of a personal energy shield to bend light around the wearer, making them harder to see. the stealth field generator grants concealment (but not total concealment) to the wearer when activated. Activating a stealth field generator is a swift action, and it lasts for the duration of the encounter, until the wearer takes damage or until the wearer attacks or uses a Force power, whichever comes first. A stealth field generator requires a power pack to operate. After 5 uses, the power pack must be replaced.}} To use the surveillance tagger, the user must succeed on a ranged attack against a target within 6 squares of the user. The size of the dart imposes a −20 penalty to Perception to notice it. An activated signal tagger allows the user to track the movements of the dart with a DC 10 Use Computer check and a datapad or an appropriate sensor package.}} Once activated, the veridicator needs a full round to acquire the data from a single target within 6 squars of the user. Then the veridicator provides a +5 bonus to Perception checks for the puropses of sensing deception or influence or for gambling against other players in games such as sabacc. The veridicator can be programmmed for only a single species at a time. Changing the settings requires a DC 10 Use Computer check.}} The vid-vox scrambler prevents all video, audio, and holographic recording in the squares adjacent to and the square including the device. Anyone eavesdropping or reviewing recordings of targets protected by an interference generator must make a DC 30 Perception or Use Computer check to pik up only scatterede words and phrases. A scrambler can operate continuously for one week on a single power cell, or it can be connected to a generator or other permanent power source.}} : __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Gear/Transportation Category:Equipment Category:Core Rules Category:Threats of the Galaxy Category:KotOR Category:Force Unleashed Category:Clone Wars Category:Legacy Era Category:Rebellion Era Category:Galaxy of War Category:Galaxy of Intrigue Category:Unknown Regions